Tea Time, Bad Times
Tea Time, Bad Times is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fifty-seventh case of the game. It is the forty-second case of The Mystery and the third case in Memorial Avenue. Plot On the lookout for information on the two criminals that was currently in Memorial Avenue, the player and Major decided (although it was mostly Major) to go buy some cookies at the nearby tea parlor for the road. However when they entered the parlor, they were greeted by the poisoned body of the tea parlor’s owner, Myranda Woodbrook, her eyes bloodshot and her body paralyzed. Per Ethan’s autopsy, she had been poisoned with batrachotoxin, a poison that was a thousand times more poisonous than cyanide. They then added librarian Claudine Stonedale, a museum educator they met before, Otto Whitewing, and young man Charlie "Lumos" Tangle to the suspect roster. Shortly after the case continued, they were informed by Alexandra that someone was still present in the tea parlor’s garden. After Major and the player arrived in the garden, the duo was surprised to find Jacob’s sister, Bianca Wilson and were forced to suspect her in the murder as well as elderly lady Celestine Riddington who offered treats to them, prompting gluttony to take over Major as he eats one. They then discovered that Myranda had spilled tea on one of the books she had borrowed and refused to pay for the damage when Claudine confronted her. They also found out about Otto suffering from a reaction that almost cost his life when the victim added milk to his tea after he told her he was lactose intolerant. Later at the station, Jacob confronted the duo, angrily telling them that they had better take his sister off their suspect list. After the duo calmed Jacob down, they learned about Charlie having accidentally burned the victim’s dress when he was playing with fire. They also discovered that Bianca had reported the tea parlor for a lack of hygiene and that Myranda had pushed Celestine out of her chair in a fit of rage, where she fell to the floor and broke her glasses. After they found enough evidence, the team was able to arrest Stonedale for the murder. After the librarian denied the accusations, she broke down in tears as she confessed that she had to do it. When Major questioned why, she explained that while she was taking tea with Miss Riddington, she accidentally tripped and spilled some tea on herself. After she had told Celestine to get a seat while she went to clean up, she went to the bathroom and accidentally overheard Myranda telling someone that she would take care of someone named “Bianca” and make it look like someone had poisoned her stock of tea. When she realized that the victim would cause a massacre by poisoning everyone’s tea to eliminate a single person, she knew she had to do something. After she stole the poison from the victim, she spiked her own empty cup with poisonous tea and, when no one else was around, offered it to Myranda. When Myranda took the cup of tea, she kindly took Celestine out of the parlour with her and felt the guilt of knowing she would be charged with murder while taking the old lady back home. At the trial, Judge Brighton gave a tearful Claudine the time to reexplain her story and told her that murder was no answer before sentencing her to 10 years in prison for the murder of Myranda Woodbrook. After the arrest, Major and the player then visited Claudine in Sandalone Prison where they questioned her about the poison that she used to murder Myranda. She then told them that after she spiked her tea cup with poisoned tea, she stole the rest to hide in her library. They then headed to the library where they found a locked book which was revealed to actually be a locked case that contained the rest of the poison. They then sent the poison to Janice and Joshua (the former giving Major a tray of cookies for the senior detective to snack on), where the duo was able to confirm that the poison was the same used to kill Myranda. They then talked to Claudine, who told them that she tore up a note in the tea parlor before stealing the poison, prompting them to find a note written to the initials, "I.L." However when Major and the player confronted Ina, she denied the accusations and told them to leave her alone as they had no proof on her or she would place a restraining order on the team. They then left her be, not wanting to make it worse for the police department. Meanwhile, Summer came by explaining that Bianca had asked for the player's help in calming Jacob down after the reveal of Myranda's intentions. When Summer and the player asked Bianca about the situation, she explained that Jacob’s reaction to her being involved in the murder was due to his extremely protective behaviour around her. She also explained that Myranda's intentions stressed him out that he had fled to the gardens and started to panic. She then remembered that Celestine always knew how to calm stressed people down, prompting the trio to go ask the elderly lady for help. Celestine gladly told them that when she was a young woman, she would do yoga and exercises with her now-deceased husband to calm herself and decrease stress. She then told them that she had seen some yoga magazines and exercise disks in the garden. She then told them that they were good friends to their friend as they wanted to help him. At the garden, they quickly discovered a pile of leaves that hid what Celestine had spoke to them about. After they found Jacob and told him about Celestine's suggestion, he sighed and accepted the offer to go exercise with his sister to try and calm himself. He then thanked them before Jacob left with his sister as Summer told the player she needed to go back home. She then told the player that when she can, she may try to do some exercises with Major to burn his cookie calories off before walking away with her usual warming smile on her face. After all the events, Chief Tempest congratulated the player on helping Jacob with his stress before she then said that in order to uncover more dirt on Ina Landry, they should find out more by investigating Memorial Avenue's historical temples and find out more about Ina's personal life and secrets. Summary Victim *'Myranda Woodbrook' (found poisoned in her tea parlor) Murder Weapon *'Batrachotoxin' Killer *'Claudine Stonedale' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks tea Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks tea Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks tea Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks tea Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect drinks tea Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats sunflower seeds. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer has AB+ blood type. *The killer wears a lapel pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tea Parlor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken China, Hand Purse) *Examine Hand Purse. (Result: Library Card; New Suspect: Claudine Stonedale) *Question Claudine Stonedale about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Local Library) *Investigate Local Library. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Watch) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Message to Victim; New Suspect: Otto Whitewing) *Question Otto about his friendship with Myranda. *Examine Locked Watch. (Result: Faded Watch) *Examine Faded Engraving. (Result: Engraving Revealed; New Suspect: Charlie "Lumos" Tangle) *Ask Charlie if he knew the victim. *Examine Broken China. (Result: Tea Cup Restored) *Analyze Tea Cup. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Batrachotoxin; Attribute: The killer eats sunflower seeds) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Bianca why she was in the gardens. (Attribute: Bianca eats sunflower seeds and drinks tea; New Crime Scene: Tea Gardens) *Investigate Tea Gardens. (Clues: Torn Photo, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo Restored. *Examine Photo. (Result: Elderly Lady Identified; New Suspect: Celestine Riddington) *Ask Celestine Riddington about the murder. (Attribute: Celestine drinks tea) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Tea Saucer) *Analyze Tea Saucer. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry; New Crime Scene: Dusty Bookshelf) *Investigate Dusty Bookshelf. (Clues: Pile of Clutter, Library Book) *Examine Library Book. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Examine Orange Liquid. (Result: Mint Tea) *Ask Claudine about the tea stained library book. (Attribute: Claudine knows chemistry, drinks tea and eats sunflower seeds) *Examine Pile of Clutter. (Result: Tea Cup Threat) *Analyze Tea Cup Threat. (09:00:00) *Ask Otto about the threat about his lactose intolerance. (Attribute: Otto drinks tea, eats sunflower seeds and knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Parlor Tables. (Clues: Locked Case, Broken Pieces, Faded Sheet) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Glasses) *Ask Celestine about the broken glasses. (Attribute: Celestine eats sunflower seeds) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Hygiene Report) *Question Bianca reporting the victim. (Attribute: Bianca knows chemistry) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Burnt Dress) *Analyze Burnt Dress. (09:00:00) *See why Charlie burnt Myranda's dress. (Attribute: Charlie drinks tea, knows chemistry and eats sunflower seeds) *Investigate Garden Path. (Clues: Broken Flowerpot, Poison Vial) *Examine Broken Flowerpot. (Result: Rusted Spoon) *Analyze Rusted Spoon. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB+ blood type) *Examine Poison Vial. (Result: Silver Grease) *Analyze Silver Grease. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Destroying the Ones Broken (3/6). (No stars) Destroying the Ones Broken (3/6) *Question Claudine about where the poison is. *Investigate Local Library. (Clue: Locked Book) *Examine Locked Book. (Result: Vials of Poison) *Analyze Vials of Poison. (06:00:00) *Ask Claudine if there was anything else. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Tea Parlor. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Note to I.L.) *Confront Ina about the poison Myranda had. (Reward: Burger) *See what worried Bianca Wilson. *Ask Celestine if she had advice for calming down. *Investigate Tea Gardens. (Clue: Bush) *Examine Bush. (Result: DVDs) *Get Jacob Wilson to try out the exercises. (Reward: Calming Face) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Memorial Avenue (The Mystery)